prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Background *Hey Dean! I'm an active user on this page and I love it! You've also been a good admin keeping stuff updated! But don't you thing the background's a bit old now? Having WWE '12? Just a suggestion to change it to the Extreme Rules poster till Extreme Rules then change it to Payback till Payback comes. :D Just a suggestion. It's been bothering me for a while. Thanks Dean! Arjun.rajmohan (talk) 17:13, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Dean! I'am a active user of this Wikia. I appriciate your good work! Although I too agree with Arjun.rajmohan on this. I too will suggest you that you can keep alternating your Background and this can make the site even creative and Updated! Thanks Alot! Akshay.somvanshi (talk) 10:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merchandise *Hey man I haven't gotten the chance since I've been having computer problems. I'll try to figure it out today though and continue working on it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey I've been meaning to ask this for a bit, but what do we do with merchandise for just the promotions in general? For example, the new Under Armour series has a WWE Championship design. Also, there's plenty of ECW T-Shirts I can put on here, along with a few event T-Shirts (like November 2 Remember and Barely Legal). Just wondering where these go. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :*Alright, and I know I'm just making sure we don't miss any of the merchandise. They took the CM Punk Under Armour shirt down (though thankfully I found it.) I got free time so I'll be working on adding pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey do you think I can change the name of the British Bulldog Spiked Collar shirt? The name doesn't really fit any of the other shirts on here. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Either British Bulldog "Spiked Collar" T-Shirt or British Bulldog Spiked Collar T-Shirt. Having the legends in the name sounds a bit awkward. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Great, thanks. The name had been bothering me for a bit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:58, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*I uploaded unused images? Hold on, let me check which ones you're talking about, I don't remember uploading anything unless they were to a page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah I'm honestly not sure which ones you're talking about, I know I uploaded the SMW championships and the plaques and a few other stuff but I can't see anything else, unless it's older than a week. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Oh wow, that was a while ago! Just out of curiosity, what were the pictures of? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah I hardly even remember adding images to the Toy pages, let alone those. Go ahead and delete them if you want. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Removing images *How can I remove an image? I just uploaded a photo and now I want to remove it because I'm afraid I may have broken a rule. Thanks. CEDJunior (talk) 15:55, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :*Never mind. I figured out how to replace a photo with another one, and I just did it! Crisis averted! CEDJunior (talk) 16:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Rosa Mendes Image Gallery *You uploaded photos of Alicia Fox into Rosa Mendes' image gallery. There are three photos of Alicia from the WM30 photoshoot. CEDJunior (talk) 15:35, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Name Change *Can you change the name of the 1st Mariner Arena page to Baltimore Arena, please? I can't do it for some reason. LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 06:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :*Would also like to suggest Scooby-Doo! Legend of WrestleMania be moved to Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. This is what it's called at w:c:ScoobyDoo:WrestleMania Mystery as well as Wikipedia:WrestleMania Mystery and what WWE.com calls it. Also wondering if it would be okay to design a template to put on the pages of Wrestlers in the film that will link to their animated depiction's pages. Was thinking for the link section at the bottom. talk2ty 06:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Dean27. I'm just a newbie to the wiki and I was wondering how you put like sources on the texts? Thx :*I can help with all the Theme songs that need created. D-Pacian (talk) 14:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian Theme Songs *Where am I supposed to post the infobox copy and paste at? D-Pacian (talk) 13:35, May 1, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian :*How do I put links in the pages?D-Pacian (talk) 14:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian :*How do you make bold letters? I want to make the theme song pages look the best they can, like you said.D-Pacian (talk) 15:51, May 7, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian NXT Summer Shoot Deleted this page, if you have any questions I'll be on Skype and will explain it to you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC)